


Advice

by all-i-need-is-destiel (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/all-i-need-is-destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years after his neighbor gave him the most important advice in his life Dean finally decides to go through with it.</p><p>_</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

Dean is five years old when he gets the most important advice in his whole life.

He's visiting the Harris' house like any other day at the time since the Harris' take care of a lot of cats before someone adopts them and Castiel loves to play with the kittens. Dean is not exactly nuts about joining him because his nose starts to itch every time he tries to cuddle with a cat so he keeps his distance and just enjoys watching his best friend having a great time.

Mrs. Harris offered him some cookies a while ago and he munches them happily. He really likes her and obviously she does have a soft spot for them as well or she wouldn't invite them over all the time. She once said Dean reminds her of her grandson and Dean just took it as a compliment because she was smiling brightly at the time.

At this special day she seems to be more giddy than usual. She beams like the sun, laughing and humming a quiet tune.

When he asks her about her behavior she answers cheerfully, “It's my anniversary today, sweetie.”

Dean tilts his head. “Anni--?”

“Anniversary,” she repeats, noticing he's got some trouble with that difficult word. “It means that me and my Frank are married for forty-two years now. And counting.”

She looks like these are the best news ever.

“So it's like a birthday?” Dean wants to know. Because birthdays are great.

“Even better,” she reassures him and Dean's eyes widen in astonishment. “You're able to share this day with a very special person.”

Dean nods since that sounds really awesome.

“All these years ago I never thought I would be here,” she continues. “I married my best friend and I never regretted it for a second. And I advice you to do the same. Some day, of course.”

Dean blinks. “Marry my best friend?”

“Yes,” Mrs. Harris agrees.

Dean contemplates this for a few seconds. “But Cas is my best friend. So I should marry him?”

Mrs. Harris laughs. “Just do what makes you happy, sweetheart. Believe me.”

 

*  *  *  *  *  *

 

And twenty years later Dean lies in bed, early in the morning, and thinks about Mrs. Harris' advice all of a sudden. He remembers her exact words, how she had been smiling the whole day, and Dean had wished more than anything to be as happy as her.

And now he's here, warm and content, watching the person right next to him waking up slowly.

“Hey, Cas,” he whispers and drops a kiss on Castiel's bare shoulder.

Castiel mumbles something incoherent but the sleepy smile on his lips tells Dean that he's not opposed to that kind of affection.

“I was just thinking about Mrs. Harris,” he explains.

Castiel blinks a few times, apparently not fully awake yet. “We really should visit her and her husband in the nursing home again,” he says, suppressing a yawn.

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, we should. But actually I was thinking about the advice she gave me all these years ago. Remember? I told you afterwards.”

Castiel squints his eyes. “Dean, it's 7 am on a Sunday morning. I can't even remember how I usually take my coffee.” He slides a little closer. “So what did she tell you?”

Dean watches him and feels his heart swell at the sight of drowsy, sleep rumbled Castiel. He wants this every morning, for the rest of his life.

“She told me to marry my best friend,” he says.

Castiel freezes, his eyes widening. He's obviously very awake now.

Dean's pulse races while he caresses Castiel's cheek softly. “Will you marry me, Cas?”

Castiel's mouth falls open and he stares at Dean in utter shock. Dean is quite sure he's probably contemplating if he's dreaming or not.

“Um … I don't have a ring yet or anything,” Dean continues awkwardly. “It's been more of a spontaneous thing ...”

“It's fine, Dean,” Castiel finally says. “I've got a ring for you.”

Dean narrows his eyes, bewildered. “What?”

Castiel chuckles. “You know, your birthday dinner at your parent's house next weekend? I was planning to propose.”

Dean gapes. “ _Really_?”

Castiel nods, interlacing his fingers with Dean's. “Your whole family is on board. Everything is prepared. And they had very strong suggestions how I should do it.” Castiel grins brightly. “But it would have been very romantic and sappy. Just like you hate and love it.”

Dean just stares at him because he can't believe it! They're really made for each other.

“So … what do we do now?” he asks at last. “Blow the whole thing off? Or …?”

“I don't know,” Castiel offers. “This here, right now – it's absolutely perfect! But on the other hand your whole family is so excited to be part of it. Even your Dad although he tries his hardest not to show it.”

Dean laughs quietly. “So how about … we just keep it to ourselves for next week? Being engaged for a few days without nagging questions about dates and locations and all that stuff?”

Actually it sounds pretty amazing. Just him and Castiel – no one else!

Castiel presses a soft kiss on Dean's lips. “I'm in,” he announces. “And by the way, I'm saying Yes to your proposal. Just to make it clear.”

Dean laughs wholeheartedly and pulls him closer for a more thorough kiss.

And although he knows what's coming he still feels some tears prickling behind his eyes when Castiel proposes a week later at his birthday dinner. It's totally sappy, just like he promised, and he loves every second of it. Even his Dad seems like he suppresses some serious emotions.

At the wedding reception they finally tell the whole story and Sam yells, “ _I knew it_! You two had been grosser than usual the week before Cas' proposal!”

And Dean can't contradict so he just smirks. Mrs. Harris beside him who had been freaking enthusiastic about the wedding invitation snickers amused before she grips Dean's wrist and mumbles, “Well done, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on tumblr as well: <http://all-i-need-is-destiel.tumblr.com/>


End file.
